Oberkommando West
The Oberkommando West is the German faction introduced in The Western Front Armies expansion pack, along with the US Forces. Overview The Oberkommando faction is intended to represent Germany's military situation near the end of the Second World War. As a faction, they have access to cutting-edge military innovations, such as STG 44 Infrared scopes and the Jagdtiger heavy tank destroyer but as a result of the worsening German economy, they cannot build caches on territory points and rely on salvaging wrecked vehicles and abandoned weapons to supplement their fuel income and with the right doctrine, munitions. Unlike the Ostheer Wehrmacht, the Oberkommando forces are aggressive oriented as their early forces are strong enough to rush territory points but generally have difficulty holding them. Some units, such as Obersoldaten, can booby-trap territory points to punish capturing enemy infantry with an explosive charge. Deployed units and vehicles must be carefully preserved, as the Oberkommando generally have difficulties collecting the resources (except manpower) to replace destroyed vehicles or squads with the same efficiency as other factions. This emphasis on unit preservation is also reflected in the Oberkommando's experience system: unlike the other faction units, which can only gain a total of three experience ranks, all Oberkommando units can achieve a total of five experience ranks. Basic Force Composition= | label1 = Command Headquarters | data1 = *Sturmpioneer Squad *Volksgrenadiers *Kübelwagen *Raketenwerfer 43 Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher *Tiger B 'Königstiger' | label2 = Battlegroup Headquarters | data2 = *7.5cm le.IG 18 Infantry Support Gun *Sdkfz 251/20 Half-track w/Infrared Searchlight *Sdkfz 251/17 Flak Half-track | label3 = Mechanized Regiment HQ | data3 = *Panzer II "Luchs" Light Tank *SdKfz 234 ‘Puma’ Heavy Armored Car *SdKfz 251 "Stuka zu Fuß" Half-track | label4 = Schwerer Panzer HQ | data4 = *Obersoldaten *Jagdpanzer IV *Panther PzKpfw V *Panzer IV | label5 = Doctrine units | data5 = *MG34 Heavy Machine Gun Team *Fallschirmjäger *Sturm Offizier *Panzerfüsilier *Jaeger Light Infantry Recon Squad *Flakpanzer IV Ostwind *Panther PzKpfw V Command Tank *Jagdtiger Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B *Sturmtiger *Pak 43 88mm Anti-tank gun label6 = Doctrines *Special Operations Doctrine *Luftwaffe Ground Forces Doctrine *Breakthrough Doctrine *Elite Armor Doctrine *Scavenge Doctrine *Fortifications Doctrine *Firestorm Doctrine *Overwatch Doctrine Most early-game Oberkommando vehicles are dedicated to serve a single role in the order of battle, and they excel at their intended role. For example, the pz.II-"Luchs" light tank can decimate infantry units, and is fast enough to pursue and eliminate retreating enemy squads or damaged light vehicles with relatively low risk to itself but is no match for medium tanks. The Kübelwagen is a fragile scout vehicle weak in combat but has the ability to capture points, making it effective at raiding undefended enemy territories and cutting supply lines. However, most OKW vehicles are not flexible outside of a specific role, and Oberkommando vehicles need to be supported in order to compensate for potential weaknesses. Certain vehicles such as the Tiger II "King Tiger", are more versatile, but carry a considerably higher cost in resources to match their versatility. The strength of the OKW's infantry can vary tremendously depending on how a match has progressed. In stark contrast to the non-combat oriented construction units of other factions, the Oberkommando faction deploys 'Sturmpioneers' as their battlefield construction unit, which are skilled medium infantry that can even devastate regular infantry units in the right conditions, particularly at close range. The 'Volksgrenadiers' comprise the backbone infantry unit for the OKW, and enter the battlefield at a slight disadvantage to some of the allied infantry - however, Volksgrenadiers gain veterancy levels quickly, meaning that their reliability in combat can improve dramatically by the end of a battle. The OKW can also deploy Obersoldaten infantry, which are nearly unstoppable when fighting other infantry, but have no equipment to effectively engage enemy vehicles (except any anti-tank weapons they pick up on the field). To bolster their standard infantry, the OKW can also have a selection of call-in infantry that thrive under particular combat conditions: Panzerfusiliers often gain the upper hand in drawn-out firefights over long range, while Fallschirmjagers are more suited to urban environments with lots of cover and sporadic, close-range skirmishing. In terms of their base-building structure, the OKW vaguely resembles the British Army from CoH: Opposing Fronts. In contrast to being restricted to building structures inside of their designated base area, Oberkommando forces utilize mobile sWS Supply Half-tracks, which can deploy into a static support structure in any connected friendly territory on the battlefield. An OKW player can deploy additional sWS halftracks for a relatively small cost. Although the sWS halftrack can navigate the battlefield at no cost, deploying into a base structure requires a variable amount of fuel and manpower (depending on which structure type is chosen). A sWS can deploy into one of three different structure types, which - in addition to making a different set of units available - also offer unique forms of support to nearby operations with the proper upgrade. Examples range from a base structure providing passive repairs to nearby vehicles, a base structure that dispatches medics to heal nearby infantry, to a base structure using a mounted 37mm flak cannon to defend against infantry and lighter vehicles in a large area.